


Hot Dog

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Family, did, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Hedwig wants to make an Hot Dog for his little Sister and accidentally hurts himself.





	Hot Dog

The two hamsters were running around their cage for about five minutes now. One of the little animals was going into the hamster wheel and startet running. Lacey was sitting in front of the cage and was watching the pets of her big brother Hedwig in fascination. Sure the 9 year old said a few days ago, that the two hamster were still not so cool as another pet - but Lacey could sit hours before the cage and watch this sweet animals.  
  
  
"Mayba Santa bring something too", the little girl said to the hamsters. The behaved also very well and  ****deserve a present. The toddler thoughed for a second about her own words, maybe Santa was so busy with bringing all the present for all children around the world, that he don´t have time for the animals presents.

"But hamsters cannot open....", the 3 year old said to herself, after she thoughed about, how difficult it would be for the two animals, to open the presents. 

Maybe Hedwig will feed them a carot or something else they like. The blond haired girl pulled her owl plush toy closer to herself, before she stand up and started searching for her big brother.

"Hedwig?", she asked when she was on the long corridor and called for her big brother. She didn´t know where he was. Lacey was only in Hedwigs room for a few minutes, to watch the hamsters, maybe he was playing hide and seek again.

"Where are you?", she added a few seconds later, as she don´t get an answer. Where was Hedwig now?

The toddler went slowly to the kitchen to find Hedwig standing with hus back to her. 

"What´s he doing Mr.Owl?", she asked her stuffed animal friend.

Hedwig noticed that the younger girl was now in the kitchen as well, so the 9 year old turned around and gave her an enthusiastic Smile.

"Hey Lacey - guess what - i have an super cool  surprise for you", Hedwig said happy to Lacey, gave her an sign to come closer to the fridge where he was standing.

"Surprise for Lacey?", the little girl asked carefully.

"Yes - wanna see it?", Hedwig replied and took the small Hand of his little sister, to pull her a little bit closer to himself.

Lacey gave him an intersted nood, of course she want to see what the surprise was.

"Mr.Owl too?", the toddler wanted to now, while holding the stuffed animal toy in her free hand.

"Put him down - i guess he is not hungry - so close your eyes please etc"

 

** *** **

****

Hedwig waited until the toddler put her plush toy down on the ground and coverd her eyes with her little hands, before he pulled an fresh made Hot Dog out of the Microwave, The snack was on a plate of course, 

"Open your Eyes", the boy said and presented her proudly the snack he made all by himself.

"Hot Dog", Lacey said with an happy smile, as she realized what the surprise was. She thoughed about the first time she met her big brother, Dennis brought two Hot Dogs home and Hedwig was unhappy that she was now with them, so he bullied her and ate her hot dog - but now they two are close and her surprise was an Hot Dog.

"I made all by myself. First i put the Hot Dog out of the glass, than i put it with some onions,ketchup and cucumber in the microwave and now it is ready to be eaten", Hedwig explained proudly.

"Thank you Hedwig", Lacey replied happy and hugged the leg of her big brother. 

"Share Hot Dog?", the toddler added and gave him an friendly smile.

"You want to share your Hot Dog with me? Aaaw my baby sister is so friendly", Hedwig smiled, than put the warm Plate with the Hot Dog on it, on the Kitchen Table.

"Take a seat, i get a knife so we can cut it in to pieces", he explained, while get to the cupboard, to pull a knife out of it. 

Lacey took place on a chair and waited for Hedwig to come back with the knife. But - was it a good idea that he use one? What did Barry told her once? Hedwig often is clumsy when it comes to cut things with a knife.

"Help?", the toddler asked, as Hedwig came back to the kitchen table.

"Nah. I´am a big boy, i can do it on my one - the others don´t think that - but i know i can do it - watch Lacey", Hedwig replied and put the Knife over the middle of the Hot Dog.

 

"Ouch!"

Hedwig cut his index finger accidentally  with the knife. Now the knife falled down to the ground and the nine year old looked at his bleeding.

"Hedwig Ouchie?", Lacey looked scared at Hedwig and noticed that he was bleeding. The toddler climbed down from the chair; to run as fast as she could in the bathroom to get an first aid set for kids. Dennis bought it once for Hedwig and since Lacey hurt her knee once after daycare, he showed her where it was. With the first aid kid she walked back into the ktichen.

"I...i..gave the light to Dennis - he...can make it better", Hedwig sniffed sadly and a few seconds later Dennis was in the light, needed some moments to realize the situations and looked down to Lacey.

The toddler hat pulled out an frozen plaster and gave it to Dennis.

"Thank you Lacey - but i think its....", Dennis wanted to say, that it was not his  preference to wear an frozen plaster, but Lacey cut him off.

"For Hedwig - he sad", the little girl said and hugged than Dennis leg to make him and Hedwig somehow an better feeling - and even Hedwig was not in the light anymore - he felt a little bit better.

 

 

** THE END **

 


End file.
